The Coming of Knowledge
by zapatista
Summary: Harry Potter enters his 6th year with a few surprises. Two new students and a new DADA teacher emediatly make the new term start with interest, but as the plot goes on, small pockets of knowledge will be revieled. plz rr.


**Prologue**

You will surely remember me… my husband …with Voldemort, despite my various protests. You, helped …Azkaban, and wrongfully so. It has transpired …murdered…. and yet, you went against my protection program and failed to report that I could attend the….and, I am sure you are wondering…I live in America, secluded from all that has been going on in …contacts in the UK. I also have exchanged many letters …dore. ..two children, both…'s. …The reason, I am even writing to you…And don't worry; I will know if you have done so or not. I am moving…, and taking… It will be interesting seeing my husband's jail keeper.

**Niniane Rozorwing**

**1.**

Nia looked around her, she was hanging back letting her two 16 year old children be by themselves. She had raised them to be independent. She had seen mothers who coddled their children too much…and deeply disapproved. And despite the neighbors insisting that in the end her children whould end up in the slums, they got excellent marks, knew right from wrong (she hoped), they were responsible. However, how responsible they where was the question, they bothe didn't mind getting in trouble, well maybe her son did, but no that much. Not that she minded too much, but they also knew that as long as nothing went missing or got broken, or that they didn't get into expulsion worthy trouble too often, all was well. But there was a rigid rule in Nia's household, there was absolutely a zero for bad marks, and of course being idle, as long as they kept moving, she was happy as the tooth fairy. All in all, Nia was considered by many of the younger generations to be a quote on quote a 'cool mom'. Of course, most of the younger generation wasn't aware of her temper. Nia looked at all the teenagers roaming around. She heard all sorts of gossip, someone was going out with the Headboy, a girl still hadn't been able to get rid of curse that produced absolutely _awful_ acne, …did you hear that Sirius Black died fighting You-Know-Who. Nia gave a wry grin at the last, and then shrugged it off. Anyway, she hadn't seen him in almost 17 years. _You were always confusing people weren't you Sirius?_ Nia decided to board the train, and leave her children for themselves. Nia grinned as she remembered a light brown haired boy say with twinkling grey eyes '_Social Darwinism: kill, or be killed.' _Nia wondered where he was; of the foursome, only he remained, in Nia's eyes anyway. Nia chose a compartment and settled in for a nice nap.

…

"_Honestly!_" said Hermione. She had just spotted Ron goggling at an eye popping gorgeous girl. She _was_ extremely pretty. Black hair that was perfectly straight, tall and slender with a pale complexion that resembled porcelain strongly. Eyes that were so blue it was like looking into wells. Hermione scoffed and wondered how much magic makeup the girl had on. She was talking to an amazing handsome black haired boy, with longish hair that fell a bit scruffily unto his face. Hermione smirked; she could tell that they were twins, the family resemblance was clear. With those two around, the new year at Hogwarts would have a much more interesting start; for one thing, the pair had a mischievous look on their faces, not to mention that Hogwarts rarely had new students. Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry who had just gotten there himself.

"Hi Hermione." said Harry, and then proceded to stare at a wall.

"Hi Harry, Hermione turned to Ron and said rather loudly "HI RON."

Ron turned around and said rather stupidly "Huh!" Harry snickered, wrenching his eyes from the wall and put himself in front of Ron and said:

"Hermione just said 'hi'"

Ron said "Harry, Hermione still isn't here yet."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tutted loudly. Ron turned red when he saw her and said "Oh, hi Hermione."

"So… said Hermione conversationally, "have you seen the new girl and boy?"

"You mean the black haired people over their?"

"No Ron, the spiders that I found in my trunk."

Ron turned red and opened his mouth to retort.

As Hermione and Ron started the first official bicker of the year, Harry looked around and saw that the train was leaving in…10 seconds. Harry jumped and pulled Hermione and Ron toward the train and they began to look for compartments. The only one that wasn't completely filled was one with a young woman that was dosing peacefully. She was very pretty with black hair.

"Do I get more than one sense of déjà vu?" said Harry staring at the women.

"What d'you mean?" said Ron also now looking at the women.

Harry shook his head and said "Black hair… adult on the train… I don't know."

"I see what you mean Harry. Do you think that they're related?" said Hermione frowning.

"Think _who_ is related?"

Harry shook his head again and said "I don't know, but it sure seems that way."

"I _still_ don't know who you're talking about!"

"Really Ron," said Hermione, "You have a brain for a reason. We think (that is me and Harry) that she (pointing to the women) is related to the new kids we saw."

"Oh, yeah, but common, Lupin was a special case."

Hermione frowned a bit and said "I guess…well we'll see."

They moved to sit in the seats that weren't taken. Hermione pulled out a book and Harry and Ron began to play a game of chess. Ron was beating Harry mercilessly at chess when a body slammed against their compartment door loudly.

Hermione got up and said "Come on Ron."

Ron looked up in surprise and said "Why?"

"Because were prefects, and as prefects, its our duty to―!"

Ron made a face and made shooing motions at her. Nether the less, he stepped out of the compartment with Hermione in front of him and Harry beside him. What lay in front of them was a fight. The black haired girl had Malfoy pinned up against the wall and was screaming bloody murder at him. From what Harry understood, Malfoy had said something to the girl, the girl retorted, Goyle had slammed her into the wall (the compartment door), she had hexed him and Crabbe and was currently dealing with Malfoy. Hermione raised her head and said loudly "That is enough! Malfoy you are a prefect and should know better than to fight with a―"

Malfoy pushed the girl into her brothers' arms and sneered. It didn't come out the way he would have liked, due to a bloody lip.

"Shut up Mudblood, no one―"

"_Excuse me!_" Everyone spun around to see a slightly tussled looking woman. The girl and boy rolled their eyes. "Last time I checked that was an extremely _rude_ thing to say Draco." Everyone stared. No teacher called the students by their first names, unless that is, the teacher really liked you. "Draco, I think you owe Hermione here an apology, don't you agree Ron, Harry, Pansy, Lansing, Lex?" she said this all very slowly and pleasantly.

"What? Sure, I'm not apologizing to her!" sputtered Malfoy.

Suddenly the woman's voice got dangerously cold. "I think you will apologize, won't you? You wouldn't want to lose you prefect's badge." The woman's eyes glittered.

Malfoy gathered himself up and said importantly "My father…"

"Ah yes, I knew Lucius when he was younger, how is Azkaban treating him? What are you sorry about Draco?" said the women.

"I'm sorry about calling you a Mudblood." said Malfoy through tightly clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we all heard you, did you Harry dear?" Harry shook his head in more disbelief than anything else. "More clearly please Draco, dear." The woman was imitating his drawling manner.

Malfoy was trembling with suppressed rage "I. AM. SORRY. I. CALLED. YOU. A. MUDBLOOD." said Malfoy in a clear but stilted voice.

"Thank you…?" said Hermione in a small voice.

"Now that wasn't hard was Draco was it? Off you go. OhLansing, Lexington, may I have a word? the girl Lexington and the boy Lansing flinched at the same time. "My name is Niniane Razorwing, I would just like to talk with Lex and Lansing." said Niniane Razorwing to Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ron just nodded with his mouth open. Razorwing opened the compartment door and pointed. As the door clicked shut suddenly a voice began to shout. Only a few things were heard but it was obvious that Razorwing was angry at the two teenagers in the compartment.

"…IRRESPONSIBLE….CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO…FIVE SECONDS IN THE TRAIN…WON'T TOLERATE…RESCUE… ANYTHING TO SAY!…_NEW SCHOOL_…ALREADY MAKING TROUBLE…GROW UP…STUPID INSULTS…I DON'T CARE! BE BETTER THAN HIM THEN... WAS WRONG … _KNOW BETTER**… **_DON'T GO THEIR LEXINGTON!"

Hermione whispered "I think that Razorwing is their mother."

Harry grinned and said "Ron, she reminds me of your mum."

Ron's response was to roll his eyes, pause, and then nod grimacing slightly.

A few pauses in the shouting told Harry, Hermione and Ron when the two teenagers in the compartment were trying to justify their actions. A final 'I DON'T CARE' from Razorwing and three very red faced people came out from the compartment.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, would you mind terribly if Lexington and Lansing here sat with you? I just have to go straighten out a few things out." And without even waiting for them to say yes, she left. Lexintob and Lansing glared at Hermione, Harry, and Ron until Ron said "Hello, my name is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, you've interesting names, Lexington and Lans―?"

"Call me Lexington or you will **not** live for tomorrow."

…

The train ride from that point on was very peaceful with several people that Harry, Hermione, and Ron knew dropped by to say hello. The Razorwing twins quickly forgot what had happened earlier and immediately began to introduce themselves. Harry observed that Lex was the friendlier of the two, (and the most violent( the more outgoing, and the more reckless. He felt if her brother hadn't been there to look out for her, she would have blown something up. Or at least gotten in another fight. Harry strongly felt like he had known her from before, but couldn't figure out when or where. Her brother's appearance also reminded Harry of someone, but he couldn't place who. The train suddenly slowed down and a voice echoed throughout the train to leave they're belongings on the train. Hermione and Lex chattered happily leaving the three boys by themselves. Talking softly they fallowed Hermione and Lex into a carriage. Lex and Lansing flinched when they saw the thestrals. After a long period of silence, Ron broke the silence:

"You can see thestrals?" he asked.

"Yeah, we can." answered Lansing glaring at Lex who was staring moodily out the window.

"Who did you see die?"

"Er……"

"I saw a man in a duel die. So did Hermione here and Harry saw some guy from school die. So who did you see?"

"Real tactful Ron." said Hermione under her breath hoping that Lansing wouldn't hear her. Harry had now joined Lex staring out the window moodily.

"Um…"

"Do you remember seeing someone die?"

"Ah…"

"So who did you see die?"

"Ron! Shut up, he's obviously not comfortable with this topic or else he would have probably told you by now." snapped Hermione.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I guessed after the third 'ahh'."

"That still doesn't explain how you knew―"

"Finally!"

They had arrived at Hogwarts. Lex and Lansing were staring at the castle.

"Well, Lex, I think there is enough place for us in there, what d'you think?"

"Bit cramped don't you think?" Harry frowned. He recognized that grin from somewhere. The almost wolfish grin.

"We'll see you guys later, we have to meet with the kiddy 'leven year olds." said Lex playfully giving them a delicate little wave.

"What does ' 'leven' mean?" asked Ron looking confused.

"I think its slang." said Harry also grinning.

"More likely baby talk, my neighbor does that all the time." said Hermione thoughtfully.

"I don't like baby talk." said Harry shortly.

…

Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the great hall and chose seats.

"…I hope that they hurry up with the ceremony, I am starving." said Ron. Ginny sat next to them and asked Ron "When aren't you starving?"

"Have you seen the new kids?"

"Yeah, we sat with them on the train ride." said Harry.

"Oh, you're sooooo lucky Hermione! I mean, that boy is absolutely gorgeous."

Ron was looking like he wanted to murder Lansing now, and Harry was trying not to laugh. Also trying to keep a straight face, Hermione said : "He's OK. And you're right he is very handsome, though I wonder what would have happened if he had been born with Lex's personality."

As the eleven year olds came in with Lex and Lansing in the back, grinning like maniacs Harry whispered "I think we would learn the true definition of mass chaos." The four of them stifled giggles. After the hat had finished his song, McGonagall stood up and explained how the sorting ceremony worked and began to call out the names. Lex and Lansing should have been one of the first to be sorted, but not even when McGonagall reached the 'm's' did she say, 'whoops! Must have forgotten the Blacks.' Instead she went right on into the z's and finished. The fourth some looked at each other in confusion. Harry gave a quick glance to the headmaster to see if he would say anything, but soon enough Proffesor McGonagall began to speak.

"This year we are proud to welcome our new transfer students, Lexington and Lansing (Lex scowled at her full name) Razorwing." A few sparse claps fallowed, mainly from the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat before anouncing


End file.
